Harry Potter, Luminacandida et bouleversements
by LiLiz
Summary: Ma toute première fic...4 chapitres disponibles!!! 1 NEW Attention ça commence fort...sensations fortes assurées ^^ mouahahahah
1. Chap 1: Bouleversements

          Harry avait la gorge nouée. Un sentiment de colère et de tristesse intense lui brouillait l'esprit.

          Il ne pouvait effacer de sa mémoire des images effroyables. Voldemort  avait réussi à s'introduire dans Poudlard, on ne sut comment, un soir d'octobre. Au beau milieu de la nuit, Harry s'était réveillé dans son sommeil par une épouvantable douleur à sa cicatrice. Ron et lui avaient décidé de se rendre au bureau de Dumbledore pour l'alerter. Harry, les yeux embués de larmes de douleur, n'avait pas vu l'obstacle qui leur avait fait face : une créature aux yeux rouges qui brillaient dans la nuit et qui n'étaient tout autre que ceux de son pire ennemi. Une voix glaciale tonna : « Tiens tiens tiens…que vois-je ? Harry Potter et son fidèle ami faisant une balade nocturne ? » Ron avait dégainé sa baguette et s'était mis instinctivement devant son ami, chancelant. Celui-ci était au bord de l'évanouissement tant il avait mal et ne se rendait pas compte de la situation. Voldemort, après un rire dur et mauvais, dit nonchalamment : « Avada Kedavra. » en direction de Ron. Il tomba, pétrifié, les yeux exorbités, dans les bras d'Harry qui tomba à la renverse. Ce dernier se releva avec peine, reprit ses esprits, sortit sa baguette mais son pire ennemi s'était déjà volatilisé. Le corps de son meilleur ami gisait à ses pieds. Il ne put s'empêcher de pleurer en voyant cela. Il s'effondra sur le sol, murmurant des « Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ?! » Dumbledore apparut, ses lunettes et sa barbe argentée éclairée par la lune. Le vieil homme appela le professeur Mc Gonagall qui patrouillait non loin et tous deux portèrent les deux garçons à l'infirmerie.

         Deux semaines avaient passé. Tous les sorciers surent rapidement ce qui s'était passé. Ils furent surtout effrayés à l'idée qu'ils puissent être attaqués à leur tour à tout moment par celui-dont-il-ne-faut-pas-prononcer-le-nom. Harry avait repris les cours mais parlait très peu, l'image de Ron hantant ses esprits. 

         Il se sentait coupable de ne pas avoir réagi à temps. Des souvenirs cruels ressurgirent de sa mémoire comme la mort de Cédric Diggory, l'année précédente, mais aussi celle de ses parents, qui s'étaient sacrifiés pour lui à sa naissance. Il avait perdu l'appétit, son regard était perdu dans le vide, parfois voilé de larmes. Il s'en voulait terriblement, en venait même à penser qu'il portait malheur à ceux qu'il côtoie. Ron était l'une des personnes les plus importantes de sa vie, sans qui il n'aurait pu devenir ce qu'il était.

         Hermione était également très triste. Elle masquait tant bien que mal sa douleur en travaillant d'arrache-pied. Mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de pleurer, la nuit, après s'être réveillée en sursaut  d'un rêve où elle avait vu Ron. Elle ne dit rien à Harry, celui-ci étant déjà terriblement bouleversé.

         Malgré tous les troubles dans le monde de la magie, les collèges sorciers avaient organisé des échanges. Une dizaine d'élèves de divers horizons étaient arrivés depuis le mois de septembre. L'une d'entre elles, Liz, était la cousine de Cho Chang, une élève de Serdaigle. Elle était très déboussolée et perturbée par toute la tension qui régnait à Poudlard. En effet, la sécurité était extrêmement renforcée, il n'était plus possible de sortie des bâtiments ni la journée, ni le soir excepté pour se rendre dans les cours ayant lieu à l'extérieur, les professeurs patrouillaient jour et nuit, traquant la moindre anomalie. Liz, qui était dans un collège très calme, était partagée entre la peur et l'excitation. Elle était aussi fascinée par Harry Potter, non pas pour sa popularité pour cette personne en elle-même. Elle l'avait croisée au détour d'un couloir, complètement perdue. Elle lui demanda son chemin et fut totalement subjuguée par son regard, ses yeux d'un vert émeraude et par une espèce de force qui émanait de lui, malgré son aspect maigrelet.

         Elle le recroisa pour son plus grand bonheur à la bibliothèque. Il était accompagné de son amie qu'il ne quittait jamais, et que Liz soupçonnait d'être sa petite amie. Harry et Hermione feuilletaient des livres sans les lire et n'avaient pas remarqué sa présence.

         Il n'y avait qu'eux et Mme Pince dans la bibliothèque silencieuse. Prenant son courage à deux mains, Liz bredouilla : « Je peux m'asseoir ? » Harry et Hermione relevèrent la tête en même temps, esquissèrent un faible sourire et acquiescèrent.

         Liz était, comme tout le monde, au courant de la mort de Ron. C'est pourquoi elle comprit et respecta le silence de ses camarades. Mais Harry finit par briser le silence : « Tu es la cousine de Cho Chang, c'est ça ?

- Euh…ben euh oui… » répondit timidement la jeune fille, se sentant rougir.

         La voix de son interlocuteur était enrouée par une douleur profonde. Hermione était toujours plongée dans un livre mais guettait le moindre bruit dans la salle. Harry sourit de nouveau, un peu plus franchement cette fois-ci, ce qui fut quelque chose qu'il n'avait pas fait depuis longtemps et qui lui était presque douloureux. Il se remit à lire.

         Un moment plus tard, Liz se risqua : « Tu la connais bien ma cousine ?

- Heu…hem…vaguement…

- Ah ! Parce qu'elle m'a déjà parlé de toi dans des lettres…

- Ah bon ? »

         Harry avait dit ça un peu brusquement ce qui avait fait sursauter Hermione. Elle glissa un regard plein de reproches à ses deux camarades et replongea dans sa lecture.

         Liz était troublée. Elle contemplait Harry qui semblait à la fois extrêmement blessé mais une lueur de malice brillait constamment dans ses yeux cachés derrière ses lunettes rondes. Et toujours cette force impressionnante. Harry, lui, était intriguée par cette jeune fille, semblant débordante de vitalité. Elle ressemblait beaucoup à sa cousine. Cette présence lui changea les idées pendant un court instant, mais l'image de Ron lui revint aussitôt et il ne put empêcher un soupir de douleur.

         Une heure passa. Et comme cela se passe parfois, nos trois amis finirent par se détendre peu à peu, à parler de tout et de rien et une amitié naquît sous les yeux de la vieille bibliothécaire. Harry se sentait de mieux en mieux, mais la cicatrice qui était née dans son cœur après la mort de Ron avait du mal à se refermer. Liz était aux anges car jusque là elle se sentait un peu solitaire et Hermione était un peu méfiante malgré tout vis à vis de leur nouvelle amie.

To be continued……….


	2. Chap 2: LuminaCandida

Chap 2

         Quelques semaines avaient passé. Liz s'intégrait peu à peu dans le groupe. Mais même si elle était à Gryffondor celle-ci était en 4ème année, donc elle ne suivait pas ses cours avec ses deux nouveaux amis. Harry l'appréciait de plus en plus : l'optimisme et la gaieté de cette jeune fille l'aidaient à se sentir mieux. Mais Hermione était un peu plus sur la défensive car Liz était beaucoup moins sérieuse qu'elle, préférant se goinfrer de chocogrenouilles en écoutant de la musique plutôt que d'étudier…

         « Hé Liz !Liz !

- Euh…

- On a la permission d'aller voir Hagrid de 5h à 6h ! Grâce à Dumbledore. Il nous a donné une autorisation spéciale…

- Cool ! C'est le grand barbu prof de soins aux créatures magiques qu'on va voir c'est ça ?

- Oui ! Tu va voir il est très gentil ! »

         Ils arrivèrent à la cabane du garde-chasse qui les accueillit d'un grand sourire : « Je suis si heureux de vous voir ! Et toi tu es la jeune Liz c'est bien ça, de Beaubâtons ?

- Euh…oui…répondit-elle très intimidée.

- Ha ! Harry m'a beaucoup parlé de toi dans ses lettres !

- Ah bon ? »

Harry ne put s'empêcher de rougir. Depuis le début de l'année Harry correspondait régulièrement avec Hagrid. Il dit brusquement : « Entrons ! Il ne fait pas très chaud ! »

         Hagrid profita de cette visite pour faire goûter sa cuisine à Liz. Elle manqua se casser les dents en croquant un biscuit. Harry et Hermione se retinrent de rire.

« Alors Harry…ça va ?

- Euh oui Hagrid…répondit-il sans grande conviction, l'image de Ron hantant ses pensées. 

- Hem Hagrid nous n'avons pas eu l'occasion de discuter depuis longtemps…vas-tu te décider à nous dire ce qui s'est passé durant cet été avec Madame Maxime ? questionna Hermione, pour changer de sujet. 

- Je vous l'ai déjà dit c'est absolument top secret ! Je suis allé dans les montagnes avec elle. Il n'y a rien à savoir de plus.

- Pour voir les géants ? continua Hermione

- Euh…oh je ne vous ai pas montré mon cristal ! attendez je l'ai rangé où…ah, le voilà. Regardez ce magnifique cristal que mes amis m'ont offert…

- Les géants ?

- Hermione tu poses trop de questions ! Bref ce gros cristal bleu est un Luminacandida. On ne  connaît pas tous ses pouvoirs, mais on sait que c'est un genre de…scrutoscope naturel beaucoup plus puissant. Il se met à briller très fortement quand quelque chose de maléfique approche. D'ailleurs cette lumière est aveuglante pour toute personne ayant de mauvaises intentions…si tu regardes le visage d'une personne à travers ce cristal, tu verras une image de son âme…ou son vrai visage…et si tu le presses très fort contre ton cœur, un sentiment d'apaisement et de plénitude t'envahira le corps, pendant quelques instants. Voilà toutes les propriétés qu'on lui connaît jusqu'à présent.

- C'est très beau et très utile ! s'écria Liz. C'est rare non ?

- C'est quelque chose d'assez rare en effet. D'ailleurs Harry…je voudrais t'en donner un morceau. Dumbledore a préféré que je te le donne en main propre. Cela pourrait t'être utile, par les temps qui courent…ce cristal est très souple et malléable et en même temps, très solide. Tiens, Harry. »

         Hagrid prit sans difficulté un morceau de Luminacandida, de la taille d'un gros caillou. 

«Merci, dit Harry.

- Ah ça me revient ! J'ai lu quelque chose sur ce cristal il n'y a pas longtemps, s'exclama Hermione. Oui, une légende raconte qu'une licorne et un phénix, devenus très amis, créèrent une pierre à leur image, symbolisant la pureté, le bien. On a découvert cette pierre il y a très longtemps, c'est le sorcier Antonius Gibelius qui…

- Euh excuse-moi de te couper Hermione mais il est 6h passé et… »

Hermione, un peu énervée d'avoir été coupée ainsi se mordit la lèvre et salua Hagrid, suivie de ses deux amis qui firent de même. Liz prit poliment les biscuits qu'Hagrid lui offrit. Mais une question lui brûlait la langue :

« Hagrid…vous êtes intimes avec Madame Maxime ? »

Le garde chasse rougit très fortement et bredouilla : « Beuh…euh…et bien… 

- Allez viens Liz ! Il faut y aller ! coupa Hermione en riant. »

         Harry sentait toujours le poids de la culpabilité sur ses épaules. Ses nuits étaient très agitées : il faisait de terribles cauchemars où Voldemort commettait d'horribles massacres en tout genre. D'autres nuits, il était hanté par une image où Voldemort lui criait : « Tout est de TA faute ! Tu portes malheur à ceux que tu aimes ! Tu mérites de mourir ! » tandis que l'image de Ron, Cédric Diggory et celle de ses parents se succédaient. Il se réveillait couvert de sueur, pleurant en silence, au beau milieu de la nuit puis se rendormait d'un sommeil de plomb, qui lui faisait plus ou moins oublier ses cauchemars. Chaque matin, il se levait fatigué, attristé. Mais ses amies l'aidaient beaucoup à retrouver le sourire.

         Un jour, alors qu'il sortait des toilettes, Harry assista à une bien étrange scène : Hermione et Liz se disputaient. Il n'avait jamais vu Hermione aussi furieuse : « Comment oses-tu te moquer de la S.A.L.E ! C'est très sérieux et ça ne te fait rien de penser que de pauvres elfes de maison sont exploités tous les jours !

- Mais enfin Hermione…ça leur plaît de faire ça…ils sont pas nés pour ça ?

- Alors il y aurait des créatures faites pour être esclaves c'est bien ça ? Elles seraient nées dans le but d'être maltraitées ! Je n'ai jamais rien entendu de plus stupide ! Tu es stupide Liz ! Aussi stupide que ta cousine !

- Quoi ? Ma cousine ? Tu ne la connais même pas ! Ne t'avise plus de l'insulter sinon…

- Sinon quoi Miss Crétine ? Tu vas me faire quoi ? »

Liz lui lança un regard meurtrier qu'Hermione lui rendit volontiers. Elles finirent par tourner les talons, l'une se rendant à la bibliothèque, l'autre dans sa chambre visser son casque sur les oreilles en dévorant des friandises. Harry, éberlué, finit par accepter de jouer aux échecs avec Colin Crivey.

         Le soir-même, Hermione et Liz ne s'étaient toujours pas réconciliées. Harry, ne sachant que dire, restait tout aussi silencieux que ses deux amies. Quand fut l'heure du coucher, chacun rejoignit son dortoir, les deux filles sans un regard.

         Hermione n'arrivait pas à s'endormir. Elle s'en voulait d'avoir traité Liz de crétine et de s'en être pris à sa cousine, sans aucune raison valable. Puis brusquement le sommeil lui tomba dessus. Tout à coup, elle commença à transpirer, puis à trembler. Des images terrifiantes lui envahirent l'esprit : le visage de Cédric Diggory mort…le visage de Ron mort…Une voix glaciale résonna dans sa tête : « Hermione…Hermione… » Soudain, le visage de Voldemort apparut et là Hermione ne put s'empêcher de crier. Liz, qui reconnut la voix d'Hermione, se précipita vers son amie qui était allongée sur le sol, agitée de spasmes nerveux. Les autres filles du dortoir se réveillèrent. Liz leur cria : « Allez chercher de l'aide ! Un professeur ! Dumbledore ! L'infirmière ! Vite ! » Elle prit son amie qui pleurait à chaudes larmes, criant des « Non ! Non ! » Liz dit doucement : « Hermione réveille-toi ! Réveille-toi ! Hermione ! » Hermione finit par ouvrir les yeux. Son amie sursauta : les yeux d'Hermione, l'espace d'un instant, furent de couleur rouge vif puis reprirent leur couleur naturelle. Liz avala sa salive difficilement et reprit son amie dans ses bras. Hermione murmura : « Liz…Liz…j'ai eu si peur…j'ai vu…

- Chut…calme-toi. Dumbledore et l'infirmière vont arriver. »

         Au même moment, Harry se réveilla, couvert de sueur, d'un rêve qui ne ressemblait à aucun autre qu'il ait fait jusqu'à présent.

To be continued………………….


	3. Chap 3: Rêve

Chap3

         « Quelle nuit…soupira Liz.

- Ah toi aussi, tu as passé une nuit mouvementée ? demanda Harry.

- Comment ça moi aussi ? »

Harry et Liz étaient arrivés en même temps à l'aube, dans leur salle commune. Les yeux cernés, la mine épuisée, ils n'avaient fait attention ni à l'un ni à l'autre pendant de longues minutes… Jusqu'à que Liz soupira et exprima ses pensées tout haut.

            Harry commença à raconter son rêve. Il était terriblement étrange. Il se trouvait dans un lieu clair, plongé dans un brouillard scintillant de milles couleurs. Il marchait sur une surface d'eau cristalline. Il ne parlait pas, mais avait le sentiment de communiquer avec quelqu'un, dans une langue qu'il ne connaissait pas. Une langue qui allait au-delà des mots, qui ne nécessitait pas de parler mais seulement…de ressentir. Sentir des choses invisibles et inexplicables. Il parlait sans dire un mot avec une personne qu'il ne voyait pas. Et cette personne…était Ron. Oui Ron, son ami de toujours, dont il regrettait amèrement sa disparition tragique…Il avait pu échanger des sensations avec lui…Ce qu'Harry avait retenu, c'était qu'il devait faire confiance à son cœur, à ce en quoi il croyait. Ce rêve agréable et paisible était entrecoupé par des scènes terribles. Il voyait Voldemort en transe sur un siège de marbre, dans une grotte obscure et humide, murmurant des paroles incompréhensibles, avec Queudver lui épongeant le front.

            Liz était estomaquée. Harry, dialoguant dans un langage inconnu avec un mort qui n'était pas vraiment un fantôme apparemment…elle ne sut que dire. Elle n'était pas sûre d'avoir tout compris. Mais la pensée de pouvoir cauchemarder de Voldemort la faisait frissonner.

            « Et toi Liz ? Que s'est-il passé ? Où est Hermione ? »

La jeune fille fit une grimace. Elle hésita à tout raconter à Harry, étant déjà tellement déboussolé par son rêve…elle ne rentra pas dans les détails. Elle dit simplement qu'Hermione avait fait un cauchemar qui l'avait fait trembler de tous ses membres…Là elle se trouvait en observation à l'infirmerie. Les visites étaient pour le moment interdites.

« Hermione ! Mais que se passe-t-il ? Cela ne lui était jamais arrivé ! Mais comment est-ce possible ? Qu'un cauchemar ait de tels effets ?

- Je ne sais pas, Harry…murmura Liz, en détournant les yeux.

- …Tu me caches quelque chose Liz ?

- Je…non pourquoi me dis-tu ça ? »

Harry la regarda d'un air perplexe. Liz mentait. Mais il sembla à Harry que quelque chose empêchait son amie d'ajouter quoique ce soit. Il n'insista pas.

            La matinée se passa dans une ambiance lugubre. Les évènements avaient fait le tour de Poudlard. Les élèves chuchotaient en présence d'Harry, qui en avait l'habitude mais aussi de Liz qui elle, en était très perturbée. Elle se demandait si elle n'avait pas une trace noire sur le nez ou quelque chose dans ce genre. Les heures de cours lui parurent bien longue et l'arrivée de l'après-midi lui procura un réel soulagement.

            Au lieu de visser son walkman sur ses oreilles comme à l 'accoutumée, elle s'installa sur un bureau non loin de son lit et s'enferma dans le dortoir vide. Elle prit un de ses plus beaux parchemins et commença à écrire.

            _« Chère Grand-Mère »_

Elle s'arrêta, se demandant comment elle allait pouvoir décrire ce qui s'était passé.

« Il s'est passé des choses vraiment très étranges à Poudlard. Mon amie Hermione a…fait un cauchemar qu a eu de drôles d'effets sur elle. Et Harry Potter…tu te souviens, de ce dont tu m'avais parlé, il y a longtemps, à propos de quelque chose comme…"voir au-delà du visible, voir au-delà de la vérité"…Et bien je crois que cela lui est arrivé, à travers un rêve…Oh Grand-Ma, j'ai si peur. Surtout pour Hermione. Ce qui lui est arrivé…me rappelle ce qui…est arrivé à Papa. »

Elle effaça ce qu'elle avait dit dans la dernière phrase. « Non se dit-elle, même à elle je ne peux lui dire ce que je sais. » Elle corrigea : 

_« Ce qui lui est arrivé est tellement affreux. Elle a tremblé de tous ses membres, a crié. Elle est en surveillance à l'infirmerie en ce moment. _

_Je te laisse, je vais aller voir Harry. Tu sais, il est tellement bouleversé…_

_En espérant que tu me répondes bientôt._

_Milles bisous_

Lizou, ta petite fille » 

Elle relut sa lettre, la mit dans une enveloppe et courut à la volière, après avoir prévenu un professeur qu'elle sortait cinq minutes pour y aller, comme le nouveau règlement le stipulait : « Tout sortie doit être exceptionnelle et accordée par un professeur, un préfet ou par le directeur de Poudlard. Les sorties ne doivent excéder trente minutes, sauf si l'élève possède une autorisation particulière du directeur. »

            Arrivée à le volière, elle fut surprise de voir Harry confier une lettre à sa chouette. « Tiens ! Liz…dit Harry, avec un faible sourire. » Elle lui rendit son sourire et alla voir sa chouette Haïlie. 

            Harry l'attendit. Ils marchèrent lentement jusqu'au château quand soudain, Liz s'arrêta. « Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- Je…les yeux de Voldemort…sont de quelle couleur ? bredouilla la jeune fille.

- Euh ! Et bien…ils sont rouges…comme le sang…répondit douloureusement Harry »

Liz réfléchit un instant. Ce ne pouvait pas être possible… « Mais pourquoi cette question ?Liz ?Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

- Je…je ne peux pas…te le dire pour le moment…désolée… »

Harry était interloqué. Mais que pouvait-elle bien cacher ? Cela lui semblait si douloureux…

            Ils continuèrent à marcher. Le soleil brillait étonnamment fort et se reflétait intensément dans les eaux miroitantes du lac. La journée s'annonçait printanière, bien qu'ils étaient en plein automne. « A qui as-tu écrit Liz ? demanda Harry, pour rompre le silence.

- Oh et bien euh…à ma grand-mère…Je l'aime beaucoup…

- Elle habite où ?

- En Asie, mais elle me dit toujours qu'elle a un œil sur moi ! Elle est sage et puissante…je l'adore, je lui dois tout…et toi, à qui as-tu écrit ?

- A…mon parrain, murmura Harry, regardant autour de lui au cas où quelqu'un écouterait la conversation.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- Rien rien… »

Harry hésita à parler de Sirius à Liz. Il lui faisait confiance, mais tous les secrets qu'elle semblait garder le troublaient un peu. Il décida de ne rien lui dire pour le moment.

            Arrivés à la salle des Gryffondors, ils entamèrent une partie d'échecs. Liz eut l'air de vouloir dire quelque chose à multiples reprises, mais se ravisa. Harry était de plus en plus intrigué et perplexe au sujet de cette fille. Mais la partie d'échecs lui changea un peu les idées. Bien qu'à chaque fois qu'il touchait à ce jeu, le souvenir douloureux de Ron ne pouvait s'empêcher d'envahir son esprit. 


	4. Chap 4: Retrouvailles

            Essoufflée et exténuée, Liz arriva à son cours de potion avec dix minutes de retard.

            _ Eh bien tss tss tss Miss Chang ? On s'est perdue dans les couloirs ? - 5 points pour Gryffondor !

            La jeune fille s'assit à sa table, très énervée. Son regard, habituellement pétillant de malice, était glacial, dur et menaçant. Elle regarda droit dans les yeux son professeur qui cilla un peu.

            _ Miss Chang continuez à remuer votre potion vous allez la rater ! siffla Rogue, légèrement déstabilisé par cette élève.

            Liz touilla rageusement. Ses camarades n'osèrent dire un seul mot durant le cours tellement la colère de cette fille semblait immense.

            Elle n'avait pas dormi de la nuit. Son esprit était tourmenté et hanté par des souvenirs douloureux…son père…sa mère…

            Le cours s'acheva enfin. Elle prit ses affaires et sortit rapidement de la salle sous le regard interloqué de ses camarades. Elle fonça dans son dortoir et s'effondra sur son lit. Il lui restait une heure de libre avant le prochain cours. Elle réfléchit. « Qu'est-ce que je peux faire ? Je dois leur dire ou pas ?…Et qu'est-ce qu'ils penseraient de moi après ? »

            Soudain, Hermione déboula.

_ HERMIONE !!! 

Liz sauta au cou de son amie.

« Tu…tu vas bien ?

_ Oui oui je vais très bien…c'est très étrange…il paraît que je me suis réveillée brusquement, ma fièvre est tombée en quelques secondes, ma tension est redevenue normale…ça fait quelques jours que je suis réveillée, en pleine forme mais ils ont voulu me garder en observation…

_ Oh c'est génial Herm' purée ! Faut vite aller voir Harry !

_ Vous m'avez tellement manqué Harry et toi j'ai tellement de choses à vous dire et vous devez me raconter tout ce qui s'est passé depuis que j'ai eu…ce cauchemar. »

Elles se précipitèrent dans la salle commune des Gryffondors quand Hermione réalisa qu'à cette heure-ci Harry devait être en cour. 

            Comme Dumbledore lui avait accordé une journée de libre, elle resta à discuter avec Liz de ce qui s'était passé : le cauchemar où elle voyait Voldemort en transe, ses meurtres…

« C'est étrange…Harry a aussi vu Voldemort en transe…enfin son rêve était très bizarre…

_ Bon, il va falloir que tu ailles en cours. Pendant ce temps, je vais aller faire des recherches à la bibliothèque. Vu que vous n'avez pas cours cet après-midi, on parle de tout ça après le repas d'accord ?

_ Pas de prob' Herm ' !A toute à l'heure ! Je suis trop contente de te revoir ! »

            Liz retrouva le sourire et se rendit, le cœur léger, à son cours de métamorphose. Elle était de tellement bonne humer qu'elle réussit du premier coup à transformer une bouteille en batte de Quidditch. Ses camarades, médusés, se demandaient ce qui pouvait la rendre, soudain, si joyeuse et enthousiaste. « Sont bizarres ces Français… » murmura un élève à son voisin qui acquiesça.

            L'après-midi, les trois amis se retrouvèrent à la salle commune, dans un coin tranquille et parlèrent à voix basse. Hermione raconta son rêve à Harry, et il fit de même. Après cela, quelques minutes passèrent dans un silence absolu. Liz regardait dans le vide, perturbée… « Je leur dis ?Je leur dis pas ? »

« … Liz ?Liz youhou tu m'entends ?

_ Ah pardon Hermione euh…j'étais perdue dans mes pensée…

_ Je vois ça ! J'étais donc en train de te demander si t'avais remarqué quelque chose d'anormal à Poudlard depuis mon cauchemard ?

_ Euh non…les jours poursuivent leur cours… »

Harry, soucieux, se demandait ce qui avait bien pu arriver à Hermione. Ni l'infirmière ni le directeur n'avaient pu déterminer ce qui s'était produit la nuit où son amie avait commencé à avoir d'étranges symptômes.

            Tout à coup, Liz approcha son siège et murmura : « Je dois vous avouer quelque chose…

_ Oui ? dirent en cœur Harry et Hermione.

_ Hum et bien…Hermione, quand tu es tombée de ton lit et que je t'ai prise dans mes bras, tu as ouvert les yeux pendant quelques secondes…et il étaient rouges sang, avec une fente noire en guise de pupille, comme ceux d'un serpent…

_ …Et de Voldemort, conclut gravement Harry. »

Cette révélation bouleversa particulièrement Hermione. Dans aucun livre elle n'avait pu voir quelque chose de similaire. Que se passait-il ? Etait-elle en train de rejoindre les forces du mal, malgré elle ? N'y tenant plus, elle se leva et marcha de façon lente et raide vers son dortoir où elle dormit pour le reste de la journée. 

« Je le savais…J'aurais pas dû lui dire…Voilà c'est malin…

_ Mais non Liz. Tu as bien fait. Un détail aussi important ne peut être négligé. Mais pourquoi ne m'as-tu rien dit ?

_ Je…ben euh…je…voulais vous le dire en même temps…à toi et à Hermione…mentit Liz .»

Harry la regarda d'un air dubitatif. Elle mentait, c'était évident. Mais elle semblait tellement bouleversée qu'il n'insista pas.

            Il rejoignit son dortoir totalement désert, et vit Hedwige à sa fenêtre avec une lettre. « Ah, enfin !pensa Harry. Enfin des nouvelles de Sirius ! » Il ouvrit délicatement la lettre.

            « Cher Harry,

            C'est vraiment très étrange ce que tu me dis là. Je vais aller m'informer auprès d'amis espions pour voir ce qu'il en retourne.

            Fais très attention Harry. Le mal est partout. N'accorde pas ta confiance à n'importe qui. Même tes proches pourront être amenés à te trahir, d'une manière ou d'une autre, peut-être contre leur gré parfois, ou si tu t'adresses à de mauvaises personnes.

            Je ne peux t'écrire davantage : le temps me manque…mes missions m'occupent énormément…mais si il y a un autre problème ou quoique ce soit qui te tracasse, écris-moi sur le champ. 

            Ton Parrain

            Sirius. »

Harry relit la lettre et remarqua au bas du parchemin…quelques petites tâches marrons foncées. « Du sang »  pensa douloureusement Harry. 


End file.
